Lionel Messigician
"19 points behind... And they're out of Copa Del Rey.... Hahaha" Lionel Messigician, or just Messi, is a player of Handballgentina and Bancelona. He's the rival of Cristiano Euronaldo for the best player in the world. Character He is one of the most prominent 442oons characters. As his name implies, he is a magician and can do magic tricks (such as levitating, teleporting and freezing things). He has the habit of shouting "douchebag" to whoever annoys him. He is small. He speaks with a Southern English accent because his character is based off Harry Potter. He has got tiny brown hair and a beard. Messi earlier didn't have a beard, but in season 2016/17 he started. Also, his appearance has changed completely. He sometimes appears to have yellow hair dye. His celebration is pointing fingers up. He does that in memory of his grandmother. However, he once copied Cristiano Arrogantaldo and did the "suuuuuuuuu". He formed (with Suarez and Notaxmar) the famous MSN trio. He became very close friends to Chewy Suarez. Notaxmar became also a great friend with him. MSN's best moment was in the video Bayern Munich vs Barcelona ''(2015), the most popular video in 442oons. After break of the trio on summer 2017, Messi started to hate Notaxmar because he left for PSG, but even more liking Chewy for staying with him. Messi usually gets asked by Cristiano Arrogantaldo for advice before he goes to play in the Champions League final. Messigician loves Barcelona, Suarez, Pep,si? Guardiola, formerly Notaxmar and he started to like Cuteinho and they created a new trio called MSC. Messigician hates Euronaldo, Notaxmar, sometimes Diego Maradona. Career 2014/15 season He debuted in the World Cup 2014 opening song along with 13 players from other countries. Euronaldo also hints their rivalry in that video, but Messi doesn't react. During the World Cup, he tried his magic skills against Irun, but failed all of them. He almost gave up until Diego Maradona told him to "let it go" and he started singing “Let It Go” and froze the goalkeeper and Cristiano Arrogantaldo (who had appeared to taunt him) so he was able to score in the last minute. In the final he shot too high from free kick and Germazing won the World Cup. He did not play the El Clasico in October 2014, so he became a parody of ''Where's Wally? called Where's Messi?. At the end of the video, he was seen in the away end at the Santiago Bernabwow. During the Champions League of that season, he nutmegged Fernandeanhno and Milner and missed an open goal against Man. Sheikhy after the penalty that saved by Jojo Hairt. He along Suarez and Notaxmar sang about their trio and how they defeated Bayern Munchausen in the Semi-final. He asked advice for Cristiano Arrogantaldo at how he should act in the final, what was a form of mocking him. He and the rest of his team won the Champions League that season against Old Lady in Berlin. And yet he, along with his fellow Barcelona forwards, Notaxmar and Chewy Suarez won the treble. Trivia * Pep,si? Guardiola is one of Messigician's best friends. * He has complicated relations with Diego Maradona and former Handballgentina coach Jorge Sampaoli. * He once was a commentator during one Wacky Race. * He is "good at" being a nanny. * Despite being rivals, Cristiano Euronaldo and Lionel Messigician have one thing in common: their countries’ flags feature themselves. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Footballers Category:Argentina players Category:Barcelona players Category:Forwards Category:Champions League 2014/15 Category:Champions League 2015/16 Category:Champions League 2016/17 Category:Champions League 2017/18 Category:La Liga players Category:MSN Category:Barcelona Category:Footballer 1 Category:Argentina Category:2014 FIFA World Cup